


2:10am

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/You
Kudos: 12





	2:10am

“what are you doing here?” he asked with a frown. 

you didn’t take it personally — you never did — especially since you knew that it was because he was worried that you were up at this time of night and not because he was annoyed at your presence.

with a smile, you sat on the couch, making yourself comfortable. “i thought you would come home after the show,” you answered, covering your mouth to stifle your yawn, which didn’t go unnoticed. “since you didn’t, i figured this is where you’d be. that’s why i’m here.”

sighing, he finally got up and sat next to you, wrapping his arm around your waist and lifting you to sit on his lap. “it’s late,” he murmured as he gave you an eskimo kiss. “you should be in bed.”

“you should take your own advice,” you retorted, adjusting yourself on his lap. “plus, there’s actually a reason why i’m here.”

“apart from distracting me?” he smirked, pulling you even closer to him, so he could nuzzle your neck. he littered your skin with feather-like kisses and you had to will yourself to push him away so that he wouldn’t distract you from your plan.

“if anyone is a distraction here, it’s you,” you placed your palms on his chest and pushed, giggling at the sight of him pouting. rolling your eyes, you reached over to the plastic bag you brought with you. “stop being a baby, i brought something for you.”

his eyes lit up then, smiling at the plastic package that you held up in front of you. you peeled off the lid, placing a single candle on the cupcake and grabbed the lighter from your pocket to light it up.

“happy birthday,” you beamed at him.

**_jaebeom_** tried to bite back his smile, but ultimately failed. he murmured a soft ‘thank you’ before closing his eyes to make a wish and blowing the candle out afterwards. “thanks baby,” jaebeom grinned before kissing you. “you really didn’t have to do this.”

“yes, i did. now eat up so i can continue _distracting_ you on your birthday.”

with a smirk, he grabbed the cupcake and shoved it whole in his mouth, living up to his namesake as mr. one bite.

“now, where were we?”


End file.
